


Buffer

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bobby Singer is not a nice guy here, Canonical Character Death, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fondling, Genderswap, Girl Dean, M/M, Mild Bestiality, Nipple Play, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oral Sex, Other, Restraints, Sex Toy Dean, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a thing for  Bobby.  Bobby has a thing for Dean.  John uses Dean as a way to get what he wants from Bobby.  Bobby is a big picture kind of guy and really likes being able to play with Dean.  He doesn't see any reason why that should end.  Ever.  Not even when Dean belongs to Sam.  </p>
<p>Kinkmeme Fill.  I've always had a soft spot for Sextoy!Dean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean/Bobby Kitchen Table

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I do still have some unclaimed fills floating around the kinkmeme :) Getting low though! This is why I say 'never say never!' This was a one shot that has since had 2 sequels added. I think its done now. Original prompt can be found [HERE](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/40850.html?thread=9620882#t9620882)
> 
> For some reason when I pair Bobby with Dean it's just got to be Girl!Dean. No idea why. It just fits. 
> 
> **Warnings** : In case you missed it...Noncon! Underage!! This is not the warm and fuzzy Bobby you may be used to. Dean has been conditioned since she was very young to be used. Any issues with any of that you may want to just hit the BACK button now. If you're good...please do enjoy!

Bobby looked at the young girl spread out in front of him on his kitchen table. He loved it when John stopped by. There weren't many hunters who thanked him for his research by offering him their sixteen year old’s pussy. Dean was naked from the waist down, shirt unbuttoned and open to reveal a lacey white bra, the dark brown of her hard nipples clearly visible through the thin material. Her hands over her head as John ordered, the girl was laid out before him like some sacrificial feast. He stroked a hand over her well-manicured pussy, rubbing lightly. 

This wasn't new. Bobby had been nose keep inside Dean's sweet little cunt, on occasion, since she was thirteen. Flat chested and bony hipped he'd had to pry the girls legs open just to taste her. John had forced them apart and held them while Bobby buried his face in her snatch. She'd squirmed and squeaked as he'd forced multiple orgasms from her young body, sucking on her baby clit until it was so sore and sensitive that she'd started to cry. 

Now though, she'd grown an exceptional pair of tits and her hips were rounded and curved. She'd been trained into complete subservience and she responded like a woman instead of a child. It made him less conflicted about eating her out. 

Bobby stroked his thumb up barely parted lips, still lightly petting her mound. 

"Missed my pretty little girl," Bobby said, more to the fresh young pussy than to the girl herself.

John reached around him from behind and spread Dean's legs, opening her up. 

"Just eat her, old man. She fucking loves it," John ordered. 

It was about the only time he let John get away with the tone. He enjoyed this too much to let John get a twist in his knickers. This wasn't something he wanted to be denied. 

He wasn't so sure Dean loved it, but she sure put on a good show these days. Her daddy had trained her to be _very_ responsive. Bobby suspected John enjoyed it more than Dean did. That he got off on watching his little girl tongue fucked. 

Bobby didn't have to be told twice. He pushed his face right into her folds and wiggled it around, letting his whiskers brush her insides, nose grazing over her clit. 

Dean arched and moaned like she was much older than sixteen. Bobby's tongue snaked up into her cunt, thrusting and deep, and he tugged at her hips, pulling her in snug. 

Her hips twitched against his hold and he groaned into the wet heat of her in pure satisfaction.

"Sammy," John said to his youngest, "pop your sister's bra and play with her tits." 

Bobby had forgotten the kid was even sitting there. He usually left the room when they got started. He cast a glance sideways over Dean's tasty muff. The kid looked surprised as hell. When Dean tensed a little Bobby got the impression this was the first time the boy'd been invited to participate.

Tongue lazily stroking and swirling around Dean's pussy, Bobby watched surreptitiously as Sam placed both hands over the mounds of Dean's breasts, gently squeezing and moving them. Bobby didn't miss the way Dean's legs relaxed. Neither did John. He let go of her knees, both hands falling to the back of Bobby's shoulders. 

John got awful handsy sometimes, but for free pussy, Bobby wasn't about to call him on it.

He looked up again just as Sam managed to free the front clip of Dean's bra. Two perfectly plump cone shaped tits pointed towards the ceiling, perfect button nipples hard and dark. 

Sam lightly swirled his thumbs over one and then the other. Dean's pussy slicked up, nice and juicy in his mouth. Bobby immediately ran the flat of his tongue over her clit and her hips jerked. 

He knew just how to touch her her. Knew just how to make her moan and buck and scream...all at the mercy of his tongue. 

Bobby was so into pussy and watching Sammy get acquainted with Dean's tits that he paid no mind to the way John's thumb stroked over his shoulder. 

Sammy curled his hands around each perky breast and grazed the fleshy underside with the tips of his fingers. Dean shivered; chest heaving as her brother softly covered a ripe nipple with his mouth. Dean groaned like she actually meant it as Sam fondles her other breast in his large hand. 

Bobby flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, hard and fast. Dean's hips stuttered uncontrollably as she cried out, tits bouncing as she thrashed on the table. Sam's look was full of banked resentment as Bobby pushed deeper into her muff, breathing in Dean's scent. He swirled his tongue, sucking and tugging on her button as she panted. 

He'd kind of lost track of John in all of this until he felt the man's hands on the inside of his thighs and his knees were nudged wide. He was still processing the fact that John was under the table and rubbing at his hard on when the man mouthed him through the denim, head between his legs. 

Now Bobby was no stranger to being sucked off by a man, but other than a few stray touches here and there, mostly when he had his face pressed into Dean's cunt, John had never given him any indication that he was up for a taste of what Bobby had to offer. Of course, John was never one to give anything away. 

Bobby opened his legs wider as John unzipped him. There were benefits to wearing such baggy, shapeless pants. This was one of them. John had enough room to slip his hands in and cup his heavy balls. Bobby lost his concentration a little when John jacked him. Dean gave a sobbing moan as he eased off her clit. He pushed his face in tight and mouthed at her hungrily, his tongue slipping into her wetness, whiskers scraping her sensitive insides. 

One of Sam's hands had slipped into Dean's. The other still wrapped around her tit as he lapped gently at the hard tip. Bobby saw the helpless desire to protect his sister in the boy's eyes. He knew then and there it was gonna be a problem when the boy got a little older and could actually do something about it. But for now... Dean's sweet little cunt was his. 

He tongued his way to the top of her mound and licked all around the shorn triangle of hair, covering it with a swath of saliva as his bearded chin scraped across her clit. It made Dean breathe heavy again. He loved watching her breasts heave, even if Sam was still attached to one of them. 

When John took the head of his cock into his mouth, Bobby made a decision. He didn't get sucked off very often and he wanted to enjoy it. He sat back in the chair and let John blow him, Dean's sore pink pussy spread out in front of him.

John apparently wanted to take his time, get to know every inch of his dick and give him a good ole cockwash. Bobby didn't mind. He had time. Knew the payoff would be good. He dipped a finger into Dean's slick pussy. Wondered how much of that was from him and how much was Sam's doing. He had a pretty good idea and was never one who liked to be outdone. He trailed the slick finger down to her puckered hole and pushed in past the tight ring of muscle. 

Dean twitched around his finger and she groaned loudly. Sam looked to see what he was doing and didn't look happy. Bobby pushed in deeper, hitching in and out. Dean's moans got a little wilder, unrestrained, hips rolling like a slut. 

"Yeah, girl," Bobby's voice lazy with lust as he finger fucked the girl's tight hole. 

Bobby turned his hand, pushing in deeper so he could run his thumb over her clit at the same time. His moans mingled with Deans as John swallowed him, suckling his dick.

Dean's hips did this fluttery thing when her clit was fingered. It was a little more intense and focused than when Bobby used his mouth. It was constant, direct pressure in one spot and Bobby was relentless as he rubbed the button back and forth. Dean's voice was high-pitched, breathless as her hips jerked beyond her control. Her hands were fisted over hear head, but she knew better than to move them. Bobby rubbed harder, faster, curling his finger inside of her. Dean bucked, keening as her entire body reacted to his stimulation, glorious tits bouncing and jiggling all over the place. Bobby really wanted to get his hands on them. 

He watched as Sam took hold of just her little gum drop nipples and pinched. Dean hissed, arching into his fingertips, but continued to thrash. The fleshy mounds moved with her body but the tips of her tits were held firm. Bobby pinched her clit, watched as her body rolled, shoulders hitching, titties tossed back and forth. It was enough to send him over and he came hard in John's mouth as Dean came on his finger, pulsing under his thumb. 

She lie there twitching and panting as John climbed out from under the table, whimpering softly as Bobby continued to stroke over her clit. John eyed her and looked to Bobby's hand where they were still connected. He ignored Sam all together. 

"Wanna take this somewhere more private, old man?" he asked.

Bobby thought about it. Was more than a little turned on by the thought of burying himself in Winchester's ass. Wanted to see the infuriating man lose some of that vaunted control. He pulled his finger from Dean's ass and stood, zipping up his pants. He shrugged as if it were no big deal what John was offering. 

"Sure," he said, "let’s see what you got." 

Bobby took a step away and then looked back at Dean meaningfully. John's eyes narrowed, a little resentful, but he didn't say anything. Sammy stepped back as John walked over to the table, scooped Dean up and tossed the girl over his shoulder. Bobby followed him out of the kitchen, stopping once to look back at Sam.

"There's soda in the fridge. Game's on in the other room. Make yourself at home, kid." 

He ignored the look on the boy's face. He had an ass to plow and baby titties to play with. 

 

To be continued...


	2. Bobby/Dean/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is a Big Picture kind of guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel no one asked for but I felt like writing. I needed to write smut and this is what the muse demanded.

Bobby had complete access to Dean when they stayed with him. He liked to eat her out and did so often. She wasn't allowed to wear anything more than panties and a tank top for easy access. Sometimes John would hold her down or hold her legs open for Bobby, but it was all for show. If Bobby wanted her, she was conditioned to spread her legs and comply. Like now. Dean had been walking by him on the way to the kitchen when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. John was on a beer run and would be gone for a good thirty minutes so he had the girl all to himself. 

Dean settled against him in familiar compliance as he slipped a hand down her panties, his other hand going to her tit, fondling it over the soft cotton. Sam watched them from the couch, the movie they'd been watching forgotten. Bobby let him watch as his hand moved inside Dean's panties, her breath hitching as he teased back and forth between her clit and her moist cunt. Her nip was hard in his fingers and he tugged the neck of her tank down to expose the full, ripe breast. He covered the firm flesh, pleased when she pushed into it like a good girl. 

His teased at her clit until her hips hitched and her snatch was slick, titties heaving with her arousal. She was completely lax against him, his to do with as he pleased. He loved that she was so well trained. He looked over at Sammy. 

"You liked playing with your sister's tits last night didn't you?" he asked. 

He laughed when Sam didn't respond. The answer was obvious. 

He squeezed Dean's tit gently, like checking a melon for ripeness, dimpling it slightly then fondled the ample flesh. 

"They are pretty nice. Firm and perky like fresh young tits should be. And those nipples, cute as slutty little buttons." 

Bobby tweaked one, rubbing it back and forth between two fingers as Dean squirmed and moaned. Bobby's hand moved deeper in her panties as he slid two fingers inside of her. Dean's hips hitched against him. 

"Yeah," he licked at her ear as he continued to manipulate with her nub. "She gets nice and wet when you play with these, don'tcha sweetheart?" 

Dean panted open-mouthed, the nipple covered by her tank top rock hard as it poked through the cotton. 

"Never seen her so sloppy wet as she was last night when you touched her though," Bobby observed as Sammy's eyes tracked his hands. 

He withdrew his fingers from her pussy and used one of them to pull aside the crotch of her panties, exposing her to her brother. 

"Little Sammy want a taste?" he asked with a knowing smirk, wet finger gliding upward to swirl over Dean's clit. She jerked helplessly with a small noise. 

Sam's eyes flew to his to gauge if his offer was genuine. 

"Better get over here before you daddy gets back," Bobby encouraged. Dean was his to play with, but Sammy was a different story. He wasn't sure if John would approve. 

Sam was on his knees between their legs in seconds, eyes glued to his sister's glistening wet pussy. 

Bobby tugged down the other side of Dean's tank and gripped her other nipple, pinching and pulling at both hard peaks as Dean's hips rocked gently in small, needy movements.

"You waiting' for an engraved invitation, boy?" Bobby asked. 

Sam didn't need to be told twice. Bobby felt Dean shudder as he tasted her, if possible her nips getting harder. He twisted them slightly and she groaned, legs widening as Sammy sampled her snatch. 

"Like that don't you?" he asked. "Baby brother between your legs, licking that sweet cunt?" 

Dean turned her head away from him even as she pushed her tits more fully into his hands. 

Bobby had a perfect view of Sam as he tentatively tongued his sister and then pressed deeper to explore. Dean's muff jerked against him as he found her clit. Bobby couldn't help but smile as the kid latched on with dogged determination to make her do it over and over again until she was mewling like a wounded kitten and panting breathlessly against Bobby. 

"Press your tongue against her clit," Bobby ordered, knowing from experience that it could quiver for long seconds after the girl got off. 

Sam did as he was told a pleased sound escaping him as he felt it. He lapped at her a couple more times before pulling back, face covered with his sister's juice. His eyes immediately went to her tits in Bobby's hands. He continued to play with them, fondling and cupping them, hefting and plucking at her stiff buds as she writhed and gasped. 

"Your daddy and I got her off last night just by playing with her titties," Bobby informed him, enjoying that dark look in Sam's eyes. He really did consider Dean his, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. "Wanna give it a try?" 

Sam nodded his head quickly. 

They got rid of her shirt and laid her out on the coffee table. Her legs parted on either side of the table, ass near the edge so Bobby could hold her hands over her head. Granted, he didn't need to, but he liked to. Her perfect tits were plump and pointy, dark nipples hard and erect as they rose and fell with each breath. Bobby and Sam were on either side of her, not yet touching her mounds. 

"Might take a while since she just got off," Bobby told him. "But she's a nipple slut, we'll be able to get her there. You're daddy's a show off, he just wags his tongue over her nips and sucks at them a little and she comes. She likes to make me work for it a bit. You'll have to find what works for you." 

They each take her in hand at first, stroking, rubbing and enjoying the slight give to supple flesh. Dean breathes deep and easy as they fondle her, so conditioned to submit to this when she's here that it’s a natural for her to do so. Sam wiggles his breast a little, enjoying the jiggle of flesh. Bobby watches the easy way he touches her, the way she lifts one shoulder to push into her brother's hand. He'd known how to touch her for a long time though and he easily has her rising to meet him as well.

They covered her tight buds with moisture. Dean arched into their mouths, wrists lax and loose beneath Bobby’s firm hold. He looked down the length of her body, tongue flicking at her furl and watched the way her legs widened on either side of the table. 

Bobby wasn't sure who she was enjoying more. He was being firm and relentless, flicking and nipping while Sam appeared to be softly suckling. Her shoulders hitched as she arched and moaned, both nubs moist and hard as they worked them. Neither of them heard the front door open. Rumsfeld's collar jingled as he entered the room. Bobby looked up as the dog buried his noise in Dean's crotch. 

Dean made a slightly startled noise, but kept her legs spread. Bobby'd let the dog have a go at her before and she was familiar with the feel of his snout and tongue. Bobby and Sam both looked up at the sound of a beer can opening to find John leaning against the jamb. His eyes dark and hungry. 

"Don't let me interrupt," he said.

Bobby wasn't planning on it, but Sammy gladly went back to sucking on Dean's tit with John's approval. Rumsfeld sniffed at Dean's pussy impatiently, seemingly annoyed by the barrier of her panties. He had a real taste for the girl. He lapped at her through the fabric, prodding his nose at her roughly. 

"Let the dog at her," John ordered. 

Bobby reached down and pulled the crotch aside, holding it in place so the dog could taste her. Dean cried out as she was prodded by an insistent snout and then lapped at messily, Bobby tightening his grip on her wrists as she squirmed. Bobby heard John set his beer down and then he was suddenly at the end of the table, one arm over the dog as he held Dean's knees wide open to allow more access. While she was pretty splayed, Bobby's fingers parted her lips nice and wide to allow Rumsfeld to graze her clit. 

Dean came with a wild noise, writhing in his grip as her titties bounced and her hips bucked against the table. As she lay there panting harshly Bobby released her tit, her nipple swollen and dark, covered with his spittle. Sammy had released his as well, but sat watching it as it heaved up and down. Guess they'd have to try their little experiment again when Rums wasn't around. 

Rumsfeld apparently felt no inclination to desist so he continued to nuzzle her pussy. 

John's hand was suddenly at Bobby's crotch, squeezing his hard on. 

"Want me to take care of that?" he asked. 

"What I want," Bobby said in the tone of voice he knew got John all hot and bothered, "is to have your little girl suck me off while you fuck her ass with your tongue. That work for you?" 

"It’s a start," John agreed. He wanted at Bobby directly but was still willing to use Dean as a buffer for now if that's what it took. 

Sam was ordered to take Rumsfeld out and latch him while Dean shifted to her hands and knees on the coffee table. He watched through the window as John pressed his face to Dean's pale unblemished bottom, hands big on her hips and the globes of her ass as he spread her cheeks and pressed into her with his tongue. Could hear the noises and grunts she made as he pulled her back against his face and made her rock into him. Bobby saw the kid at the window out of the corner of his eye as he rubbed his dick all over Dean's face, smearing precome on her skin and in her hair. 

When he slipped between her lips, he forgot all about Sam for a bit. The girl had a talented mouth and she knew how to use it. Bobby held her in place and fucked her until he came with a shout that had Rums barking from the front yard. He humped her face for a bit, soft dick slippery in her mouth as he watched John's tongue spear into her tasty little rump. When he felt the heat of Bobby's gaze he had Dean sit back on her knees and sink down onto two of his fingers. 

She was worked open from his tongue, but it took some time for her to fully seat herself with his fingers deep inside of her. John gave her the time she needed. She knew what to do without being told, easing up and down until she was fully adjusted and could move more freely without discomfort. 

"There you go, bounce those titties," Bobbie encouraged, thinking of Sam outside the window.

They let her go for a while, knees spread wide on the coffee table, fucking herself as they watched. Bobby knew it was mostly for his benefit, John willing to give him a lot of Dean in hopes that Bobby would give John just a little of himself. It worked, for the most part and Bobby found himself thinking about sinking into John's all too willing ass. He spared a wink for Sam and ducked down to tongue at Dean's pussy, neck at an awkward angle as her rhythm faltered. She leaned back slightly, trying to open her legs wider to accommodate him. 

He didn't have the best angle but his tongue was true. Dean keened above him high and breathless as he flicked relentlessly at her clit. John had his tongue down Bobby's throat as soon as he surfaced, hand rubbing at his crotch. 

"Meet me in the bedroom," Bobby ordered. "Grab the plug." 

John eyed Dean but did as he was told. Stark naked he had Dean kneel on the floor. He bound her right wrist to her right ankle and then did the same to the left. He then ripped a strip of material from the old throw at the end of the couch and gagged her. Something he didn't usually do, but he had his reasons. 

Bobby unlocked the door so Sam could get in and then joined an extremely aroused John in his bedroom. An hour later, he'd fucked John good and hard, plugged him with a large vibrating dildo and tied him to the bed with promises to return when he was good and ready. He stole quietly to the living room to see what was happening there. 

As he'd hoped, Sammy had taken advantage of the good will offering he'd left. He was currently sucking on Dean’s tit as he fingered her pussy. Dean panted restlessly into the gag as she moaned and moved her hips. Sammy was smart enough to know he'd left Dean trussed up like that for a reason and hadn't removed the gag or her bonds. Smart boy. 

Bobby went back to John and found him hard, hips rolling against the bed. Instead of doing anything about that he straddled John's chest and made the man suck him off. It was passable, not nearly as good as Dean gave. He got off on John's face and teased his hard, hairy nips until John begged for release. Bobby may have gotten off on denying him. 

"Later," was all he said. 

John glared, but stayed put like a good boy. 

When Bobby peeked in on Sam again he'd tipped his sister over so that her face was in the carpet and her ass was up in the air. She wiggled in place as he fingered her hole. Part of the reason he'd gagged her was to keep her from talking to Sam. Bobby knew, could tell by the look in the kid’s eyes that if he got a taste of Dean there'd be no going back. He didn't want the girl in any way talking him out of it. 

Bobby had plans. 

Someday, Dean would belong to Sam and he wanted continued access. Wanted Sam to bring her here like John does now. He figured if he shared a little now, it might go a long way when the time came. 

He joined Sam on the floor. 

"She's fun to play with isn't she?" he asked. 

Sam's bristle was not nearly so noticeable. Bobby had done him a favor and he knew it. 

They eased Dean over onto her back, knees bent and spread, wrists still tied to her ankles. Bobby took out the gag, knowing she wouldn't say anything so long as he was there.

"Your daddy's a little tied up at the moment,” he shared with Sam. "How 'bout a lesson?" 

Bobby stretched out on the floor on his stomach, face between Dean's spread thighs. 

"You're gonna have to be careful. Your daddy ain't gonna want you playing with her on your own. He allowed it this weekend because he was trying to get into my pants." 

They both knew it was true. Normally John was the only one allowed to touch Dean unless he used her for information exchange. Luckily he went off on a lot of solo hunts and could be gone for days at a time. 

"Your sister is very well trained," Bobby informed him. "Just finger her or pinch her tittie and she'll fall in line. You got to take command though, let her know you're in charge. “

Sam nodded. Bobby was pretty sure the kid wouldn't have a problem with that. He'd be challenging John's authority soon enough. 

Bobby pushed at the inside of Dean's thighs. 

"Hold her open for me kid," he said. Sam obediently complied, hands at her knees, spreading her open for Bobby. 

Bobby dipped in with his tongue, felt Dean quiver as he swirled over her clit. 

"Remember," Bobby said. "You're in charge. Take her muff like you mean it." 

Bobby buried his face and went to town, owning every inch of that sweet pussy with his tongue as Dean fluttered prettily against him and let him plunder. 

"You own her. Make sure she knows it and she'll submit without question," Bobby explained. "Lord knows I got issues with your daddy, but I gotta give him credit for that." 

Sam listened solemnly, taking it all in. 

"Now," he said, giving the kid something practical to do. "Play with her nips while I make her whine like a little puppy." 

He loved the noises she made and knew just what to do to get what he wanted. 

Sam watched avidly, toying rmercilessly with her nubs as Bobby brought her to climax. The girl was going to have extremely sore nipples come morning. 

When he was done he untied Dean and stretched her out on the sofa. She was exhausted but conscious so he put the gag back on her. 

"Go ahead and play with her while I go fuck your daddy." he said. 

John was desperate and waiting when he got back.

 

**Epilogue: (Eight Years later).**

They're in the back room of the bar, in a corner. It's late and the lighting is low. No one's paying attention, either too drunk or they just don't care. Bobby's hand moves inside Dean's panties as he fingers her. She's sitting directly next to him, legs wide open under the table to accommodate him. Sam straddles a chair behind her, staring down the hunters on the other side of the table. They have something he wants. A talisman that could potentially keep him out of Hell.

Bobby's being discreet but isn't hiding what he's doing. Dean is breathless as she squirms, breasts heaving and perked, nipples poking through the thin, insubstantial top she was wearing. With his free hand Bobby tugs on the hem and exposes the tit closest to him. The husband and wife team glance at each other. 

"Do we have a deal or not?" he asks. 

Despite John's passing, Bobby still had full access to Dean and tended to negotiate these little meetings. And really, that had been his plan all along. For years while he kept John busy in the bedroom, he let Sam touch and explore. Then he'd cuff John to the bed and plug him up while he joined them. He was always the one in charge, directing things, subtly reminding Sam that he was doing him a favor by allowing it. Eventually he'd brought in Rufus and Caleb and let them play with Dean while Sam watched. Over time it had made the kid less territorial, more willing to share. And even when they'd reached the point when he could, Sam had never questioned Bobby's self-imposed rights to Dean. That was just fine by him. 

The husband nodded in agreement and slid under the table. Bobby tugged Dean's panties aside to allow him access as the wife took the chair next to Dean on the other side of Bobby. Sam reached around and tugged Dean's top down over the swell of her breasts and pulled her arms behind her back, forcing an arch. 

"Enjoy those firm young tits, sweetie," the woman said as she eyed them enviously. "They don't last forever."

Dean was too busy having her clit ravished by her husband to respond. Her mouth was open, eyes glazed as she whimpered nice and quiet like. They'd drawn a bit of an audience, voyeurs content to watch for the most part. While the wife nibbled on Dean's nipple, Bobby fondled the other tit with his free hand. It was heavy in his hand and slightly cone-shaped, fit into his palm perfectly. He met an interested gaze across the bar and pinched the nub. The man under the table moaned as Dean's pussy fluttered against his face. The man across the room let Bobby know he was up for more than just watching. 

John had really given him a taste for being buried balls deep in another man's ass. Looks like tonight he may get lucky. 

Dean came with a moan that turned several heads, neck exposed, titties rising and falling as she came down from her orgasm, the female hunter still attached to one of them. 

When they were done, Sam left with them to retrieve the talisman they'd traded for, leaving Dean in Bobby's care. He had her close her legs long enough to remove her underwear and then turned her chair around to face the room. Her tits were still exposed. 

"Open your legs," he ordered. Dean's skirt was still pushed up around her waist. "Hands behind your back." 

Dean splayed herself open to the room as Bobby grasped one of her tits and eyed the room, offering to share. 

Once Dean's nipples were tucked safely in strange mouths, and an eager tongue buried itself in her cunt Bobby eyed his admirer. 

"Keep her entertained for me boys," he said, looking down at her briefly before making his way to the restroom for a hard and fast quickie. 

When he returned Dean's clothes were gone and she was flat on her back on the end of the pool table, hands pinned above her head by a guy on each side while another plowed into her pussy as he held her knees wide. Her firm titties bounced enticingly with each thrust and it was obvious the men planned to take turns with her. Bobby made his way over to her, the men giving him leeway but not relinquishing their prize. Dean didn't look very comfortable with the lip of the table cutting into her lower back but she sure looked some beautiful all naked and spread out. 

Bobby cupped one of her bouncing breasts as she was fucked. The talisman Sam was after was a dead end. When the hellhounds came, he would be defenseless. In less than a week it would all be over. Sam would be in Hell and Dean would finally be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to next chapter for a final glimpse beyond the epilogue.


	3. Bobby/Dean/Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did mention Bobby is not a real nice guy here, right?

They stayed long enough for Sam's pyre to burn down; enough so Bobby knew it would eventually burn itself out without setting the forest on fire. Dean was quiet and solemn next to him, her tears exhausted an hour or so ago. The orange glow from the pyre painted her skin beautifully, tits bursting out of a too small spaghetti strap tank and skirt barely covering her pussy and the curve of her ass. While the fire was warm, the air at their back was cool. Dean's nipples were stark and tight against the thin fabric of her white shirt. It was so threadbare Bobby could see the dark circles of her pebbled nubs. He'd chosen her funeral attire with great care. 

"Come on, girl," he said, walking back the car. 

He left her standing in the cool air as he climbed into the backseat to ready the modification he'd been working on in the weeks before Sam's deal came due. He'd paid a pretty price for it, but he couldn't wait to give it a try. In the middle of the backseat, fully secured was a sybian fucking machine with not one, but two attached dildos. He grabbed some lube out of the bag on the floor and slicked them both up before turning to Dean. 

"Lift up your skirt, hands on the hood," he ordered. 

Like a good girl, there was no hesitation. There never was. Dean exposed her ass and bent over slightly with her hands spread on the hood of the Impala. Bobby dropped to his knees and spread her cheeks, taking his time to open her up as he savored the taste of her ass. It all belonged to him now. Tongue buried deep, he let his fingers wander, dipping into her snatch. It was warm and wet, always ready for anything he decided to use it for. 

"Climb on in there girl," he ordered. “Straddle it...there you go."

Dean's hands gripped the front seat as Bobbly aligned her with the dildo's and allowed her the time she needed to sink back and take both of them in. Once she was seated as comfortably as she could be, Bobby extended each arm toward the windows on either side and cuffed her wrists to the small metal hooks he'd welded into to roof for just this purpose. Sam hadn't even noticed, so desperate in his final week to find a way to save himself. 

The last thing Bobby did was press a twisted piece of dirty cloth between those pretty pink lips and secure it snugly. Dean made the prettiest noises, but there was something so unbelievably hot about the way they sounded all muffled and helpless. Went straight to his cock the way few things did. 

When he was done Bobby looked at her. Skirt up around her waist, tank top above her belly button, titties all but bursting out at him, arms stretched and secured. She was as pretty and submissive as they come. 

Bobby slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, adjusting the mirror so he could see Dean's tits in the rearview. 

He was about two hours from home if he took the back roads, which he thoroughly intended to do. He knew each winding, bumpy road and planned to take his time. He turned the heat on so he could feel it but also cracked the window to let in the cool air to the back to keep Dean's nips nice and hard.

He watched her breasts in the mirror as she breathed and the slight bounce as they hit a bump. About a mile into their ride home he turned the power on for the sybian and heard the first real involuntary noise she'd made since Sam was taken. 

"That's it girl. Gonna fuck that grief right out of you," Bobby smiled and turned up the power until Dean was rocking and moaning, fucking herself on both dildo's. 

Eyes between the road and the mirror Bobby reached back and fondled her bouncing breasts, tweaking at her nipples. Dean whimpered and arched as he played with them, touching them enough to tease but not satisfy. 

She was so conditioned to respond that she couldn't help herself. Her muffled cries were needy and eager, trained from an early age to be wanton, no matter the circumstance. 

"Such a good girl," Bobby crooned. 

He let his hand train down her torso and lower until he could finger her clit. Dean was slippery wet, her little button hard as a rock. He fingered it ruthlessly until she keened and thrashed, hips bucking and tits wildly bouncing as she came. 

He'd slowed almost to a crawl as he got her off, but picked up speed again as she recovered. He left the machine on and in no time Dean was rocking and squirming again. He'd let her go this time. See if she could get off on her own before they got home. 

He wanted her completely pliant when they got there, too tired for much of anything. Caleb and Rufus and a few others were there waiting, but Bobby was thinking he may strap her down first and let Rumsfeld have a go at her. John and Sam were okay with the dog lapping at her pussy but they'd never let the dog knot her. The crotch of his jeans were tight against his hard on at the thought. 

The image of Dean hanging off the dogs knot, exhausted and submissive as they all watched, beer in hand, and commented was enough to spur him on. He stepped on the gas, going a little faster. 

About an hour out from the salvage yard he picked up a hitchhiker who was more than happy to suck at Dean's tits. She'd come twice just from the machine since Bobby had fingered her. Her whimpers were softer now, her movements more sluggish, but the stranger suckling on her had her humping and crying out one last time as they arrived on the outskirts of town. 

The hiker all but begged for more and Bobby was tempted to just bring him along, but in the end he stuck with the plan and dropped him off. His house was lit up as he parked the Impala. Dean was boneless as he uncuffed her and removed her from the machine. He carried her limp but conscious form up the steps, ass hanging out, pussy slick from the machine, breasts bared and pointing to the stars. Her head hung, unsupported as he walked through the door with a wolfish grin. 

She belonged to him now, and he could do whatever he wanted with her.


End file.
